Graymalkin
Biography Origins Jonas Graymalkin was the only child born to Charles and Marcia Graymalkin. His family lived on the land where the Xavier Institute would eventually be built. Jonas was 16 years old when his father caught him in the barn with another boy, experimenting with their homosexuality; calling him an abomination, his father beat Jonas unconscious and cursed him and his mother's womb for bearing him. His father was so consumed with disgust he buried Jonas alive. Completely cut off from light, his mutant powers activated, and he fell into a state of suspended animation where he remained for 200 years. Awaken Jonas rose from the remains of the Xavier Institute following the last Sentinel attack that destroyed the school, but also allowed Jonas to emerge from his would-be grave. Here he was greeted by Cipher, who helped him while he was buried underneath the earth. Young X-Men Cipher took Greymalkin to the Danger Cave, a lower level of the mansion where Donald Pierce, under the guise of X-Men leader Cyclops, had recruited several young mutants to form the Young X-Men. Greymalkin tried to attack Donald Pierce as well as the New Mutants who Pierce had tricked the Young X-Men into fighting. He finally made himself known to the team by taking Blindfold to safety during a battle with a revealed Donald Pierce, who ended up killing Wolf Cub. Greymalkin then took part in the Young X-Men's field missions. While being examined by Beast and Emma Frost, Greymalkin showed distrust in others mutant powers, even calling Magma's power's "witchcraft" and calling her a witch. Friendship After performing a genetic test, Beast discovered that Graymalkin was an collateral ancestor of Professor Charles Xavier, hence how his last name is the street that the Xavier Institute was built on. Beast analyzed the boy's powers but to his ignorance, couldn't determine what discrimination could have doomed him to being buried alive if his powers emerged while buried. Anole comforted him stating that it wasn't his fault nor his father's because of the lack of tolerance 200 years ago, after Jonas had told him his life story. With surprising ease, he adjusted to the 21st century well. However, he was still weary of his "identity" as a gay man to the point where he would not let Emma Frost read his mind for fear of how she would judge. Despite his inexperience in battle, Graymalkin continued to work as a full member of the Young X-Men. He assisted in the fight against Krakoa, defeat the Y-Men, and the battle with The Neo on the Golden Gate Bridge. He formed a close friendship with Anole, and was pivotal in integrating Cipher into the Young X-Men. He also reached out to Ink when he was struggling with alienation from his team because he was not in fact a mutant. 'Utopia' Greymalkin is next seen alongside Anole, Beast, Dazzler, Northstar, and Hellion, trying to calm an anti-mutant riot at the hands of Simon Trask. Trask had taken to the media to support Proposition X, a proposed law that would strictly monitor mutant breeding. When Hellion provoked the crowd into madness, the humans began attacking the mutants present. Greymalkin sustained minor physical injuries in the riot, but continued to stand firmly with the X-Men as they plan their next move. On the island nation of Utopia, Graymalkin continued his combat training along with Anole, Rockslide, and Storm. Powers and Abilities Powers Graymalkin's mutant powers are related to light exposure; the darker it is, the greater his powers become. His powers strengthen with a lack of light, and he is weaker with exposure to light, but he is not powerless. Graymalkin has demonstrated the following powers: *'Superhuman strength ' *'Near invulnerability ' *'Enhanced agility ' *'Immortality:' allowing him to survive without food nor water indefinitely *'Night vision:' allowing him to see clearly in total darkness Weaknesses *Powers decreased in light. *Unfamiliarity with 21st century lexicon and vernacular creates some difficulty in communication with others. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Living Category:American Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:Night Vision Category:Male Characters